Shoujo Prologue
by KeiMeansStyle
Summary: Ren explains some things about the story Shoujo Onmyouji. More detailed summary inside.
1. Summary

**Hello all! This is KeiMeansStyle. Welcome to the first chapter of ****_Shoujo Prequel! _****...Well, it's not actually a chapter, just an extended summary.**

**Despite the "prequel" in the name, this isn't actually a prequel to the story ****_Shoujo Onmyouji, _****but a story invented so that some of the stuff in ****_Shoujo_**** would make more sense. It's going to be written so it seems like Ren is talking to you, the reader.**

**Anyways, here's the extended summary thing...**

* * *

Story Title: Shoujo Prequel

Author: KeiMeansStyle, otherwise known as Kei

Fandom: Inuyasha

Genre: None, really. Filed under "general."

Rating: K

Summary: Ren Higurashi, the star of the story _Shoujo Onmyouji,_ explains some things about herself and other aspects of her everyday life. (Really only the most creative way I could think of to give a full backstory.)

Main Character: Ren Higurashi (my OC)

Other Characters: I'm not gonna list them all, since there are too many, but Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kagome, Souten are the main secondary characters (...does that make sense?).

Warnings: Character deaths. Not detailed enough to affect the rating, though.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope it sounds relatively interesting.**

**Update Note: I've finally actually gotten around to planning out the plot of _Shoujo_, so you can expect an update relatively soon. I'm also working on rewriting the first chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: The End Of The Struggle

**Note: There's a slight Hetalia crossover in here, so I'll say this right away. I don't own any of the characters other than Kagome's husband, Shippo's kids, Sesshomaru's kids and Ren. All of the others, including Wang Yao and Honda Kiku (who are China and Japan, respectively) belong to their respective creators.**

**Anyways, on with the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End Of The Struggle**

Hey guys! This is Ren! Welcome to my story _Shoujo Prequel! _...It's not really a prequel, it's just me trying to explain some things about the story _Shoujo Onmyouji_ so that stuff doesn't confuse you, okay?

Good.

Now, the first topic to be explained is... the end of the quest for the Shikon no Tama. You should all know how most of it went, how it took three years and all, but you probably don't know how it _ended, _or what happened to everybody afterwards, so I'll explain that for you first.

So, the final battle comes. The date is August 10th, 1550, by the way. Mom was totally off on her 500-years-in-the-past estimate; it was really only 450. But anyways, it's Sesshomaru and the Inu-tachi versus Naraku. Naraku's detachments are all dead, along with his human heart, so it's the Allies versus Naraku. They fight for a very long time, and Kirara joins in at some point. Naraku doesn't seem to be taking too much damage as Kagome and Inuyasha go after him. Sango and Miroku are off protecting the two of them from Naraku's hordes of lower-level youkai, and Kikyo has Sesshomaru stuck fighting her. I never really understood why she was working with Naraku. I mean, she's a priestess! Er, she was. Stupid zombie thing, confusing me.

Anyways, Naraku manages to strike Inuyasha down with a tentacle, and the wound eventually kills him. Naraku refrains from attacking Kagome as she cries, enjoying her pain. Inuyasha's eath somehow distracts Kikyo, who is promptly "killed" by Sesshomaru. Kagome then gets the rest of her soul back. When it (the rest of her soul) hits her, she stops crying, and Naraku taunts her as Sesshomaru goes to aid Sango and Miroku.

Kagome, who was previously kneeling next to Inuyasha's body, stands up, her hands in fists and turns around to face Naraku. Her eyes are glowing pink. "You won't get away with this, Naraku!" she shouts at him. Then, a bow and arrow suddenly appear in her hands, and she shoots him with them. He dodges, but the arrow follows him for some odd reason. It strikes him in the heart, right where he has his portion of the Shikon, and the Shikon is purified with a great burst of light.

Naraku's part of the Shikon and the part around Kagome's neck float together in the middle of the clearing and fuse, then shoot into Kagome's side. (Broke a few ribs on the way, too.) Once the Shikon makes its way back into her body, her eyes stop glowing and she collapses, unconscious. The burst of light had purified the low-level youkai that Sango and Miroku had been fighting, so they run up to Kagome and have to carry her back to Edo. (Apparently they didn't see the black blur that left the clearing after the purification. But, you know, whatever.)

Anyways, it takes Kagome a few days to come to again. When she does, she hears about Inuyasha's funeral and remembers that Inuyasha died, and then she gets all depressed. She refuses to eat, or drink, for over a year. Surprisingly, she doesn't die from dehydration or malnutrition, but nobody seems to notice; they're all sorta preoccupied. Sango and Miroku got married and had a kid; they named their eldest daughter Kagome. Sesshomaru, being too preoccupied with his land at the time, didn't even visit. Shippo is off with a kitsune mentor and Kaede has died. (From what I've been told by my Mom, she was depressed because Inuyasha wrecked her self-esteem, making her feel that she was worthless and that nobody but him cared.)

She tried to kill herself at some point, disemboweling herself with a katana. (What fool decided to leave a weapon with a depressed woman?! Honestly!) She had passed out from the blood loss, but, surprisingly, hadn't died. Sango and Miroku (who still lived in the village) found her in a pool of blood so large that she shouldn't have even been alive. They cried for her, holding what they thought to be her corpse. Then, Kagome comes to and sees them crying and realizes that she's still alive. (Eventually she finds ot that the Shikon no Tama won't let her die.) And then she realizes that her friends _do_ care for her, and she begins to recover. She even helps to raise her goddaughter (the younger Kagome).

After she recovers, she meets a couple of strange dudes. One's a little boy named Kiku Honda, and the other is his brother Yao Wang (who was obviously from the continent). They became fast friends. However, about two weeks after they meet, they disappear without a trace. They didn't even say goodbye! Kagome relapses. This time her friends force-feed her. It was really easy, because she apparently was so unresponsive that she wouldn't fight them. She snaps out of it with Shippo's help this time. He's finally returned from his apprenticeship to visit. He hears about her and goes to talk to her, hoping to snap her out of it. Needless to say, it worked.

During his visit, people find out that Naraku's still alive. Remember the blur from before? Yeah, that was part of Naraku. It was actually just a little kid, a full-blooded spider youkai with short black hair and red eyes. He was actually pretty nice, and had apparently only become a part of the other Naraku because he pitied Onigumo.

Anyways, he showed himself and, while her friends realized that he was Naraku and tried to attack him, she realized that he wasn't at all the same and stopped them, pointing out that his aura was different from the other Naraku's, more child-like. They believe her and stand down and Naraku tackles Kagome with a hug as he sobs apologies, saying that he never wanted any of those things to happen. Kagome forgave him, and eventually adopted the young spider youkai.

After all of this, Shippo's mentor (who to this day remains unnamed) invites Kagome to join them with their training in China, so she goes very happily along.

Sometime between the Naraku thing and the leaving for China, Sesshomaru adopts Kagome as his sister. I don't really know when, but I know that it happened.

Anyways, while in China, she meets the man that later became her husband. That'll be elaborated on in the next chapter. Not much else that's of consequence occurs while she's in China, beyond her becoming fluent in Mandarin.

They return to Japan about five years later to find that Sango and Miroku have even more children, the count sitting at seven. Rin's also about nineteen now, but Sesshomaru hasn't had her married off yet.

Again, not much else happens until about 1824. Before that, she had gotten very rich, traveled the world and become fluent in over twelve languages. Sango and Miroku had already died, and... Oh! Shippo and Souten married... mated... whatever. No surprise there. (Souten runs a bakery in Tokyo now, and her and Shippo and their four wonderfully annoying kids live on the old shrine, while Mom lives near the Academy in Kyoto.) And then, in that year, she founded a school in Kyoto, the Shikon Academy. The Shikon Academy is a place where any Japanese person, whether they be humans with spiritual talent, hanyou or full-blooded youkai, could get a proper education. The youkai did still exist, but they started living in secret. Anyways, even foreigners could attend, provided they were of Japanese descent. There's a girl there that half-Italian and one-quarter each of Korean and Japanese, and a Russian-Japanese girl...

Oh! I almost forgot! Rin, the gil that followed Sesshomaru around when she was little, still hasn't died. Mom said that, at first, Death was afraid of Rin, who had died twice and escaped him both times, but then Sesshomaru and Rin ended up together. Apparently that means that she has the lifespan of a youkai. They now have two children. Both miraculously are both full-blooded youkai and not hanyou. One is a boy named Koji, written "little death." He's asymmetriphobic, which means he has an irrational fear of asymmetry. His younger sister is named Ayame, which is written like "ayameru," which means "to kill." Yeah, apparently old Fluff-butt is horrible at naming his kids.

Sesshomaru's a very wealthy businessman now. He's still the Lord of the Western Lands, too. But he's a businessman now, killing them in the board room instead of on the battlefield. He's actually the founder, president and CEO of the world-famous Taisho Corporation. Shippo works for him now.

He kinda looks funny now, too. He has short black hair instead of the old long silver hair, and his eyes are brown now.

Anyways, onto another topic. Kagome's children. Kagome and her husband Shen have tried for kids countless times, and Mom can't even remember how many times he's gotten her pregnant. What I do know is that all but two of those pregnancies were boys, and all of the boys were either miscarried or stillborns. The one girl that Mom had before me was killed at three months when some creep attacked Mom and stabbed her.

Then, Mom got pregnant with me. Obviously, I made it to full term and was born very healthy. I look just like my mom, as everybody says. And I'm apparently almost as strong spiritually as her. I even have the Kenki ability (which is the ability to see spirits and auras), just like her!

Anyways (again), I was born August 13th of 1727, and I'm turning 285 this year! Since mom is a powerful miko mated to a youkai, she got to decide whether I was full youkai, full human or hanyou. She decided that I'd be full youkai, but something weird happened to me. I have miko powers and no youki like most youkai do. The only remotely phoenix-like qualities I have are my dislike of the cold and my inability to be burned. Oh, and my lifespan too, of course.

Oh yeah! I stll haven't told you about Shippo's kids. He has four. The eldest, Kikyo, has his eyes and Souten's hair. She's about seven in human years. The middle children are the twins, Sango and Miroku. They're both five, but Sango's a few minutes older than Miroku is. They have their dad's hair and their mom's eyes. And, last but not least, is Mimi, who's four. She looks just like her mom.

Well, that's all I have to tell you this chapter. Next chapter will be about how Mom and Dad met.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: An Everlasting Flame

**Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Kagome or Moegami, or their respective sources. Moegami is from the video game Okami, and Kagome...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Everlasting Flame**

Hey, guys! It's me again! Welcome to the second chapter of _Prologue!_ As I said last chapter, this one's about how my parents met. I personally think it's a tad bit cliched, but to each their own, I guess...

Anyways, here I go!

So, my mom likes to meditate. I mean, she _really _likes it_. _She goes out to meditate every day, even now. She meditated a lot while she was in China. She'd go out into the forest (because we actually had forests back then) and meditate in a tiny clearing.

Apparently she didn't know that Dad was watching her.

See, Dad was a phoenix back then, and he lived in that forest. On his half, it had been love at first sight. Bleck. Dad says he was worried, though, because he was a phoenix, and humans were apparently scared of him. So he would always hide and just watch her as she meditated.

One day, she stopped meditating early and sensed him. She called out to him, saying that's he knew he was there, and he ran away.

When he was at home later that day, he was thinking about her. Hethought that she'd get scared like the other humans did if he showed himself. He was trying to think of a way to keep from scaring her, and an idea hit him. He'd ask his god to give him a human form!

So he goes to the nearest volcano, two days away, and prays, and he apparently did get his human form, otherwise he wouldn't look like he does today. And he comes back, just in time for Kagome to finish meditating. She sensed him and called out to him again, and this time he actually showed himself. So they sat and talked, and then Kagome went back later.

After that, she would return and they would meditate together, and they would talk afterwards. What they talked about, I have no clue.

Anyways, I'm not sure of all the details, but he eventually started courting her, and they eventually got married, but he still hadn't told her about himself. Eventually, though, mom somehow managed to get it out of him. She says she had to bring up her status as the Shikon Miko in that conversation. So he tells her, and he's very surprised when she doesn't freak out. He was obviously very happy, though.

Anyways, they got married, and he moved to Japan with her when she returned.

Oh! My dad's name is Shen, written "god." He has long pink hair (which I suppose is the first clue that he's not exactly human) and blue eyes, and he likes wearing primary colors (red top with gold highlights and a gold sash and blue pants with black shoes).

Well, that's about all I can tell you about them this chapter. Next chapter I tell you about my time in the Academy, okay?

Thanks for listening!


	4. Chapter 3: The Higurashi Festival

**A/N: I don't own _Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro_ or the Vocaloids. Vocaloids belong to Crypton Future Media and the song belongs to Hachi-sama. Besides that, enjoy! Or don't. Just be sure to review.**

* * *

Hey guys! It's me again! I'd like to explain a couple of things about the first chapter of _Will of the Kami._ Namely, the Higurashi Festival.

The Higurashi festival was originally just a party, held every August 10th. It had been held to celebrate my mom's victory against Naraku on August 10th, 1550. It had just started out with food, music and dancing, but nowadays... it's so much more! Back then, it was only held in the evening, on that exact day, but it's six days now, August 8th through the 13th.

Anyways, I should get to actually describing the event, right? So I'll get started now...

The decorations are beautiful every year. There's always lots of lanterns, one for every attendee! All of them are unique, and they're hand-made, too, which makes them even more special. Mine always has a white lotus on it, since my name means "white lotus." Maybe you can look for it when you come! There are also sculptures sometimes. The yuki-onna make them out of special ice and make sure that they don't melt until the festival is over. Everybody who comes makes some sort of contribution to the decorations, so the festival grounds are always beautiful.

That's not all we have, though. We have free food for everybody, as much as they want! Mom and Dad make abunch of food, and my sister-in-law Souten makes a bunch of free sweets, too! Their food is usually gone almost immediately, so mom usually has some of her lower-level shikigami just keep making food for most of the festival. Often times, people set up stalls where they sell home-made food. A lot of it is delicious! Plus, a lot of these people come from around the world, so the food is a bit of a lesson as well.

There's lots of nice music as well! Most of it is traditional, and we always hear _Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro_ at least once, but it's a traditional song for youkai, dating back to the 17th century, so... Anyways, there's traditional songs from around the world, too, since there are lots of people of Japanese descent in other countries, too. My friend Allegra always sings _O Sole Mio,_ which is a traditional South Italian song, and her friend Kim usually sings at least one traditional Korean song. A lot of the music is really beautiful, and they play it all day! Sometimes people do dances to the music, too. Often times, the dances and music will be done by big groups, which is good, since there are always lots of groups that want to perform.

The main events, though, end the third day. From seven to eleven at night, Kagome tells the Legend of the Shikon no Tama, from start to end. She talks about Midoriko, who made the jewel, and Kikyo, whose body was burned with it. She even talks about her journeys in the past. Not everybody listens to it, though; mostly the kids listen to it, and a lot of them fall asleep before the end. Everybody has sat through the whole thing at least once by the time they're eighteen, though. (Or, for the youkai, by the time they're eighteen in human years, since they age differently.)

The other event that ends the tenth is a fireworks show from eleven to midnight. My friend Hanabi makes a bunch of super-special-awesome fireworks during the rest of the year, and she saves them just for the show. My favorite one looks like a giant dragon. When she lights it, it looks like a dragon made of flames. She dances with it for a while, and then tosses it into the air, where it explodes like a normal firework. Not all of her fireworks are like that, though. Some of them explode in the air and look like moving images. Some of my favorites are the foxes and the fairies.

The festival finishes with a small birthday celebration for me (since my birthday is August 13th). By then, only my friends and family are left, though, and they're usually very tired from their week of sleeplessness. Those guys always try to do everything available during the festival. Don't they now that there's just too much to get done in six days? I mean, there are almost a million people from around the world who attend the festival!

Oh! Before you ask, the festival isn't held at my mom's shrine. We wouldn't be able to fit everybody if it was! Uncle Sesshomaru lets Kagome use some of his land for the festival. All of the stalls, stages and stuff are permanent so as to save work, and the festival is always held there because of that. The festival grounds are in the middle of a forest, one of the only ones remaining in the country. It's private property, so nobody ever just stumbles on it.

Every inch of the Taisho property borders is patrolled. In order to get to the festival grounds, you have to show the guards your invitation, which you'll receive in the mail at least a week in advance. You can use it again, even if you leave the grounds, because the event is so long.

Well... that's all I can think of to explain to you right now... Make sure you watch for the next chapter and please be sure to review! There aren't any yet, and I won't post anymore until I get at least one review!

Anyways, see you next chapter! Bye!

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I actually finished all of this in a few hours. It usually takes me days to finish a chapter.**

**I was serious about the reviewing. All of my stories together have gotten exactly one review. And it wasn't for this story. So make sure you review if you want a new chapter.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
